Justice League; Burning Martian
Overview The sequel to Justice League: Throne of Atlantis. Martian Manhunter comes to Earth to warn the Justice League of an invasion. Character Cast Justice League: Jason O'Mara as Batman/ Bruce Wayne Jerry O'Connell as Superman/ Clark Kent/ Kal-El Rosario Dawson as Wonder Woman/ Diana Prince Christopher Gorham as Flash/ Barry Allen Sean Astin as Shazam/ Billy Batson Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern/ Hal Jordan Matt Lanter as Aquaman/ Arthur Curry/ Orin Shemar Moore as Cyborg/ Victor Stone Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter/ J'honn J'honnz/ John Jones Other Heroes: George Newbern as Steve Trevor Sumalee Montano as Mera Sean Maher as Nightwing/ Dick Grayson Villains: Carl Lumbly as Ma'alefa'ak Frank Welker as White Martians Rodger Bumpass as Dr. Light/ Arthur Light Steve Blum as Lex Luthor Thomas Gibson as Deathstroke/ Slade Wilson Allies: Jay Johnson as Sam Lane Patrick Cavanaugh as Jimmy Olsen Juliet Landau as Lois Lane Robert Atkin Downes as Alfred Bruce Thomas as Jim Gordon Rocky Carroll as Silas Stone Mark Hamill as Cyrus Gold Story The Justice League is fighting Dr. Light, Deathstroke and Lex Luthor. As Deathstroke and Dr. Light are about to beat them, an eye beam comes from the sky. A wierd looking Martian flies down. Wonder Woman tries to kill him, but Batman stops her. The Martian tells them that a group of martians are trying to invade. Shazam and Cyborg think he's lying, then a group of White Martians begin to invade. Aquaman goes under the surface to warn Mera and the Atlanteeans of the invasion. Mera joins Aquaman to fight. In Gotham City, Batman locks down the Batcave. Nightwing wants to come, but Batman doesn't allow it. Steve Trevor, Jim Gordon, and Sam Lane joins the League in Metropolis. The Martian, with a new outfit, takes the name Martian Manhunter. Superman goes to the Daily Planet to warn the staff. He comes back. Silias comes to see his son. Cyborg hugs his dad. Then, Silas is taken by a White Martian. Superman take sit out and gets Silas to a safe place. The Army tries to fend them off in Gotham, but fail. Martian Manhunter turns invisible and flies inside the ship. Once inside, he morphs into a White Martian. He goes to Ma'alefa'ak's throne room. The two battle but ends when J'honn is throne out of the ship. He sinks in the water. Aquaman takes him to the surface. Green Lantern and Shazam get inside the ship but are taken down. They are locked in a cell where they see Sam Lane, Silas Stone, Jimmy Olsen, and Nightwing locked up. Green Lantern and Nightwing find a way to break out. They release the other humans that were in the cells. They escape from the ship and take down some of the Martians. Shazam flies to Central City, where a base is said to be made. There, he takes down an army and a portal that the White Martians are using to get inside. J'honn wakes up in a safe house with Steve Trevor and Mera. He leaves to find Ma'alefa'ak. He gets inside the mother ship where the two fight. This time Batman assists in the takedown. Cyborg closes all the portals. The Justice League rescues all the humans and take down what's left of the martians. After the credits, there is a scene where Lex Luthor walks into Cadmus Labs he talks to Cyrus Gold. Then he sees that the "Doomsday" project is complete. Category:Sequels/Prequels